


Tornado warnings

by GreggorMcPheeb



Series: The Intern [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry it's longer than usual and the wait for the update! But I promise, smut at last.</p><p>Mei is nervous about the pilot of RWBY and Barbara and Miles offer to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornado warnings

I was supposed to be recording on Monday morning, starting on the pilot of RWBY. While I was out the night before, I had blurted out how nervous I was about recording. Barbara drew me into a tight hug. Miles offered that Barbara and I come over to his to go through the script the next evening.

The roads were oddly quiet, the heavy dark clouds loomed overhead as I sped down the highway. I parked up in a sheltered car park and ran across the road, holding my coat over my head as the rain started to pour. Heavy droplets splatted on my arms and face as I tried to buzz myself into the building “Umm hello?” Miles said, his voice crackling through the speaker.  
“It’s Mei, can you let me in?” I shouted over the growing winds.  
“Mei?! There’s a tornado warning! Why are you out?”  
“Just let me in! It’s pouring it down!” I shouted. The door unclicked and I pushed it open. As I reached the hallway, I shook my body and hair, the soaked clothes laying heavily on my body. I moaned as I walked, my jeans rubbing against my legs and my tank top sticking to my skin. The cold wet, clothes clung to me as I finally made my way to the top of the building, and knocked on the door. I brushed back my damp hair before the door opened to reveal a very surprised Miles staring at me. His eyes wandered down, noticing the tank top that was snugly fitting to my torso, I was tempted to throw on my coat but it was dripping wet.  
“Get in, you’ll catch a chill,” he said, ushering me into his apartment. He took my wet coat and hung it up on a coat rack “Wait here,” he added strolling down to the end of the apartment. I slipped off my shoes, the lilac socks I started with this morning were now dark purple. My head snapped up as I heard a door open and Miles returned with a towel.  
“Thank you, so much,” I grinned sheepishly, rubbing my hair with the towel.  
“There’s a tornado warning right now. I can see it from my window!” he remarked.  
“I live on the other side of town,” I shrugged.  
He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck “Would you like some dry clothes?”  
“If that’s not too much trouble,” I replied.  
“Sure thing,” he smiled, I followed him half the way, before standing awkwardly in the middle of the lounge. I took in my surroundings, walking up to the window and looking out over the stormy city. There was a tornado by the bridge: I watched out as it rattled through the streets “You’ve clearly never lived through a tornado!” I heard Miles laugh “Get away from the windows, I don’t want you getting covered in glass.”  
“Why stay here then? Not go to a shelter or something?” I asked.  
“No point, these buildings are pretty safe. Safer than running around like a headless chicken in the street where you can get hit by debris. You can get changed in the bathroom if you want,” he said, passing over dry, warm clothes “They’re straight off the dryer I promise.”  
“I really appreciate this,” I smiled.

I peeled off my wet clothes, and was left standing in my damp underwear. I reached out for my phone and sent a picture to Barbara, captioned: Guess where I am? ;)  
I set it down on the basin as I used the towel to properly dry off my skin before I pulled on his clothes. I got one leg into the sweatpants and already felt weird. I made myself pull them on properly, having to turn the waist down to make sure they wouldn’t fall down. I climbed into his university sweatshirt, it looked brand new. Barbara replied quickly: Wait what? You went to Miles’s? There’s a tornado!  
Within a few moments there was another message from her: Wait, why are you in underwear? NOOOOOO WAY!!!! I KNEW IT!  
I took another picture and replied: I got caught in the rain and he gave me dry clothes :P   
You are so in there ;)  
Woman, shut up

I grabbed my phone and opened the bathroom door, Miles looked up at the noise and smiled as he saw me. He was sat on his couch, flipping through the script. I grabbed mine – luckily it was not a victim of the rain – before settling down opposite him. 

We had at least read through the script twice when the building started to shake. I had completely forgotten about the tornado until the windows rattled noisily “Fucking hell,” I smiled, looking out at the dark view.  
“Oh fuck,” was the last thing I heard. The wind smashed into the window, causing glass to shatter through the room. I felt a hand grab my arm but it was too late: razor sharp scratches littered over my body as I tried to shield my face with my free arm. After a few eternal seconds, the only noise I could hear was the panting of my breath. I slowly lowered my arm away from my face, only to see Miles curled up beside me. He gradually unfurled from the ball position he was in and looked out at his destroyed windows. I followed suit until I heard him say my name.  
“What?” I asked, looking down at him. There were a few rips in his shirt and a small cut on his arm but his eyes rapidly scanned my body.   
“Come on,” he said, picking me up from the couch. The flat shook again, and his body covered mine as we made our way shakily to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, locking it too, before searching the bathroom cabinet. I caught my reflection in the mirror and audibly gasped, trying to take in the damage from the glass on my skin “It’s ok,” he whispered, seating me down on the edge of the bathtub. I looked down at my arms, noticing the scattered cuts and scratches that tormented the exposed skin “Look at me, this is going to sting.”  
I stared at his face, trying not to cry or let tears leak from the pain as antiseptic was dabbed on. I followed the lines of his jaw bones, memorising the colour of his eyes, learning the tics of concentration; it kept me distracted until he knelt in front of me “Thank you,” I whispered.  
“One more scratch,” he said, carefully dabbing the wipe on my forehead.  
“Fuck,” I hissed. I opened one eye once the pressure disappeared and wearily smiled. Miles leant back on his heels, his hands on my knees, looking into my eyes, trying to search for any signs of pain or fear “I’m ok.” He slowly stood up, reaching for plasters and bandages. Rather than the stinging pain from before, I felt his hands dress my bare arms and the mark on my face. They were soft and delicate, concentrating on the shallow injuries as if it were brain surgery “You’re bleeding too,” I pointed out. He ignored that until he was finished on my treatment and I reached for the antiseptic wipes.  
“It’s nothing,” he said.  
“You’ve just covered me in plasters, I can at least clean you up,” I replied. He shut up and I awkwardly reached out for the hem of his t-shirt; I pulled it up on the side that was wet with patches of blood. The rips only revealed light cuts, I was relieved there were no shards of glass sticking out of his stomach. I reached out to touch his flesh, it was warm and tense, and I bit my lip in concentration as I wiped the wounds. It was his turn to hiss in pain but I quickly added plasters. I caught myself staring at his torso before he pulled his shirt back down.  
“You ok?” he asked, holding my face.  
“Yeah,” I whispered, forgetting everything that had happened as I caught myself in his gaze. His hands didn’t leave my face, instead we just got closer. I felt his t-shirt brush against my torso, we got closer until I felt his toned body pressed against my own. The noisy storm was still roaring around us, sirens and wind becoming louder as the closed around the building, yet they seemed silent.

There was a crash outside the bathroom and I jumped back towards the wall. The door shook violently until I felt a barrier against my back, the storm died down and I was reminded of a familiar warmth against me. Arms moved from shielding me to around my waist, I was turned slowly and was faced with Miles: his face lined with concern and relief. All I could think about was him, how much I needed and wanted him. I reached up and pressed our lips together until I opened my mouth to let our tongues entwine. I reluctantly pulled away to get my breath back. We were both breathing heavily, wrapped in each other’s arms as the dwindling tornado circled the building. 

After an eternity, the wind settled down and the noise of a usually bustling city, started to return. Miles and I pulled apart, I cautiously opened the bathroom and watched as he cringed as he saw the damage to his home “I’m sorry,” I whispered.  
“What for?” he asked, suddenly distracted from the destruction.  
“All of this,” I pointed out.  
“You can help me clean up if you want. You may want to put some shoes on though,” he said. I carefully made my way to the doorway and slipped my shoes back on. I grabbed the dustpan and brush Miles had left out and started sweeping whatever fallen glass I could find.

By the time I was finished, Miles had taped up and covered the open windows “Are they going to be ok like that?” I asked, breaking the silence.  
“The windows? They’ll be ok until the morning,” he nodded, standing back to check his work. It was clearly the practiced work of someone who had lived through numerous Texan storms. Silence filled the room until it was shattering. Fuck, Mei, SAY ANYTHING!  
“Miles we kissed,” I blurted out. Oh for fuck sake, anything but that! “We should talk about it…” Literally, how did you screw up even more?!  
“No, we’re not going to talk about it,” Miles said, there was frustration tinted in his voice. He stalked over towards me, throwing the duct tape and spare materials down on the sofa. My breath hitched in my throat, as I saw a flash of anger in his eyes. He caught me in his arms, the anger in his eyes morphed into passion “We’re gonna do something about it.” He grabbed me and kissed me hard, scrabbling at my body and clothes. We were panting within moments of the aggressive kissing, our fingers dung into each other’s flesh; all of a sudden I felt his hands under my thighs, picking me up as if it were nothing to him “Do you want me?”  
My heart pounded in my chest, my head muddled with thoughts of what would happen next. But within the smutty fantasies, were flashes of small kisses in the morning sun and candlelit dinners. “Yes,” I whispered. I pushed those ideas out of my head, realising we were in a different room. He placed me down on a soft bed, I turned my neck to try and take in the surroundings but my exposed neck was immediately peppered in kisses. I sunk further into the bed and started to moan at the pressure on my sensitive skin: that reaction just caused Miles to turn those kisses into nips and bites. 

I eventually sat up, pushing Miles gently off me; I got my breath back, feeling the beginnings of numerous love-bites forming on my neck. I straddled his lap and pulled his t-shirt off, I ran my hands up his torso, feeling the coarse hair and toned flesh underneath before kissing him hard again. We pulled apart and were left grinning at one another “You look so good in my clothes,” he remarked.  
“Surely they would look better on your floor?” I smirked.   
He raised an eyebrow “I need no more encouragement,” he said, nearly ripping the sweatshirt off me. He quietly growled as he grabbed my breasts, kissing the exposed flesh. He quickly pulled the cup of my bra down, trailing his kisses down to my nipple. He teased it with his tongue until his teeth gently bit down. I whimpered, scratching my nails across his bare back, causing Miles to moan. I reached around and unclipped the bra, throwing the discarded underwear across the room. He pushed me back down again, hooking his fingers around the waistband of my trousers and pulling them down, along with the last of my underwear. 

I was left naked on his bed, my sudden exposure was just turning me on further. My body was flushed and warm, every inch of skin sensitive to his touch. Miles’s eyes followed my body down until it rested between my thighs. He knelt down in front of me on the floor, dragging me towards him and wrapping my legs over his shoulders. His nose stroked along my curls, inhaling my scent before kissing up my inner thighs. He licked up across my lips, dipping his tongue teasingly into my entrance. I quietly moaned, running my hands through his hair as he started to give my clit tiny licks and kisses. I was desperate for more and raised my hips to meet his face “You taste so good,” he said, raising his head to smile at me. I silently pushed his face back down but moaned out loud as his tongue met my clit.  
“Faster,” I begged.  
“As long as promise to be loud, your moans are so hot,” he sighed. I couldn’t help but laugh, however that quickly morphed into moans and sighs as his tongue played along my cunt. His tongue pressed harder and faster, I started to feel a pleasurable warmth fill me up, stretching through every inch of my body as I came. I let my tense body slump back down onto the bed. He kissed me gently, the taste of my juices on his lips “Seeing you cum is so fucking hot,” he whispered, taking my hand and leading it to his crotch. His denim covered erection was straining against his trousers. He unbuttoned his jeans and ungracefully pulled the rest of his clothes off. I rolled onto my stomach and laughed at the hopping exercise until his boxers came off. He was definitely larger than I expected and I couldn’t help lick my lips at the hard flesh in front of me “I saw that,” he smirked. I looked up into his dark eyes, trying to convey all the passion and lust I could. He reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out a condom “Do you want to?” he asked, in response I reached out and kissed the tip of his penis before licking the entire length “Fuck,” he moaned under his breath. I looked up and grinned as he rolled the condom on.

Miles sat down on the bed and asked “So, how do you want to do this?”  
“You sound like an awkward teenager!” I replied, face-palming myself “Come here,” I smiled, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his hips. I held his erection and slid down fully onto him. We moaned in unison, he filled me up perfectly and I slowly rose up again. I started my thrusting slowly, feeling every inch slid in and out of me. I opened my eyes to see Miles biting his lip, unsuccessfully holding back a low moan.  
“You feel so good,” he moaned, grabbing my hips and speeding up the rhythm.  
“You too,” I panted, reaching down to play with my clit. He reached around and grabbed my ass as his thrusts became more erratic and desperate.

Every passing moment and movement led to growing pleasure, his fingers dug into the soft flesh behind me as our moans and heavy breathing filled the room. One of his hands left my ass to play with one of my erect nipples. My fingers on my swollen clit; Miles’s cock sliding in and out of me, pressing against the sensitive spots inside me; and his hands expertly teasing my nipples, became too much for me. My moans became caught in my throat as my body shook while pleasure washed over me. As the pleasure subsided, leaving me panting and lost for words, I slowly looked up and smiled. My clit still throbbed gently but I reached down to kiss Miles deeply, before restarting my thrusting. Miles moaned out loud again as I sunk back down onto his cock. He grabbed my hips and moved me faster, his body quickly spasmed. “Fuck,” he hissed, his eyes tightly shut as he came. His hands dropped from my hips but circled around my back as I lay down on his chest.

I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, smelling the mixture of our scents and sex that circled the room and our bodies. The city outside grew in noise but I barely heard it, just our matching breathing patterns “Sorry,” he whispered as he had to pull out, he rolled over to throw the condom away. I collapsed onto the bed, wiping my hair away from my face. I felt the bed move beside me and I opened my eyes to see Miles lying beside me “Come here,” he said, pulling the covers over us and wrapping his arms around me.


End file.
